La hija y la nieta del Molinero
by MVAsheraFire
Summary: Dos puntos de vista, el de la madre y de la hija, de la muerte de la primera. Drabble One-Shot -1076 palabras- Tiene un pequeño tilde al Shipper MillerQueen, pero muy pequeño ;) {Spoiler muy gordo del 2x16}


REGINA

No debi escucharla, no tenia porque hacerle caso y devolverle el corazón a mi madre, ella me dijo que se lo saco para protegerse. Aunque siempre había una parte de mi que siempre estaba a favor de lo que BlancaNieves decía, porque una parte de mi, sabía que tenía razón y que eso era siempre lo correcto. Aun así, no conocía completamente los motivos de mi madre para tener su corazón lejos de ella. Por algún motivo, quise entender que ella había renunciado a el por algo. Por protegerse, me dijo ella. Algo que sin duda era un impedimento para sus planes de poder. Aunque ella nació como hija de un simple molinero. Pero quizá eso fuera el motivo. La verdad, no lo se. Se puede decir que nunca hablamos mucho antes, salvo de lo estrictamente necesario.

Ella estaba allí, con la daga en alto, a punto de clavársela a Rumplestilskin. No me detuve, por la espalda, introduje de nuevo el corazón en mi madre. Me quede callada mientras ella lo asimilaba de nuevo, tras, muchos años -algo me hizo suponer casi tantos como yo misma- sin el. Empezó a sonreír y a reír. Yo la imite, como hija suya. Pero, algo estuvo mal, enseguida llevo la mano a su corazón, donde apareció la herida de Rumplestilskin. Algo había pasado... Ahí lo entendí. Blanca tuvo el valor de hacerlo. De usar la vela para matar a mi madre, y salvar a Rumple. La cogí y caí con ella, usando las rodillas como soporte para su cabeza. Roge porque tuviera solución. Porque era la primera vez en más de treinta años -sin contar los veintiocho de la maldición- que estábamos realmente unidas. Era mi madre, podía ser una bruja sin corazón, pero soy su hija. Ese amor es suficiente como para llorarla. Bajo la mirada de Rumple. Ya perfectamente curado, tras que su herida se traspasase al corazón de mi madre. No sabia porque, pero el parecía extrañamente molesto. Sabia que el había enseñado a mi madre como me había enseñado a mi. Pero parecía que había algo mas. No lo se.

Blanca entro gritando mi nombre. Demasiado tarde, querida, demasiado tarde. Mi madre ya había caído. ¿Estarás contenta, BlancaNieves? Ya estamos iguales, las dos sin madre. Pude ver tu cara, pero la ignore. ¿Ahora sentías pena? Mi madre había matado a la tuya, pero yo no tenia derecho a esto. No ahora, Blanca. Ni te llega con ser la madre, de la madre biológica de mi hijo Henry. Sino que después de años sola, porque quise no traerla conmigo, tener a mi madre a mi lado. Mis ojos estaban encharcados en lagrimas, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo completamente inerte. Rechine los dientes, cuando todos se reunieron a mi alrededor. La tristeza por su muerte, se fue convirtiendo en rabia, odio, y... Poder. El dolor también podía aumentar mi ya, poderosa magia.

Pero había un problema, Henry. No podía hacerle nada a Blanca, sin que molestara a Emma, y por ende, molestara a Henry. YO lo había criado. Quizá no como debiera, pero merecía que se me tomara en consideración. YO tenía corazón. Y si, quizá mi madre tomará la solución mas cobarde. Pero en ese momento, solo pensaba en hacer yo lo mismo, y cumplir mi venganza sin ese sentimiento hacia el pequeño Henry. Aunque al final quizá aun así me arrepintiese, o no. Mi madre parecía no haberse arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho. Por esta vez me fui, trasportando a mi madre al mausoleo donde tenía mi gruta. Nuestra gruta. Aun tenía el ataúd de Daniel. Era perfecto. Allí la deje, mientras, por segunda vez, lloraba sobre su ataúd.

CORA

Lo tenía allí delante, completamente a mi merced. Me permití responderle a la pregunta que antaño no le respondí, porque creí que le seria evidente.

"Tú eres mi debilidad. Eres el único hombre al que he amado".

Cuando alce la daga para clavarsela y tomar sus poderes de Ser Oscuro. Note algo, algo que no había sentido en muchos años. Mi corazón. Me gire y vi a mi hija. ¡Había sido ella!. ¿Por qué ahora?. No lo entiendo, la había criado sin él. Pero.. No era malo, al menos al principio no lo parecía... tan bello, tan puro y tan... precioso. Empecé a recordar algunas cosas. Entre ellas, lo que me hizo querer olvidar a Rumple, ese amor que intento interponerse en lo que quería. Que todos se arrodillaran ante mi. En ese momento también agradecí en parte al Rey Xavier enseñarme esa frase que lleve como estandarte, y enseñe a mi hija, creo que ahora puedo decir, satisfactoriamente.

"El amor es una debilidad"

Y ante todo, conseguir que mi hija se convirtiera en la Reina, haciendo que el hermano de Henry, Leopoldo, la tomase por esposa. Por eso la llame Regina. Una vez mi corazón se asentó de nuevo, sonreí y reí como no había hecho en tanto tiempo.

Regina me imito de manera dulce y cálida. Y por esa vez, estaba orgullosa de ella. Pero por desgracia, eso fue algo muy rápido. Note que algo iba mal. Intente con todas mis fuerzas apoyarme para no caer completamente al suelo. Pero note que mi pequeña Regina me tenía en sus brazos. Lo ultimo que he notado es la súplica de que me encontrara bien. No lo se, pero si que me percate de una cosa. La vela, quizá Blanca había caído al final. Al final de mi vida, conseguí que la hija de Eva hiciese algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir. Y ante todo, comenzar a ennegrecer su corazón. Lo peor es que no podría verlo... Princesa Eva... Desearía que estuvieras aquí para ver todo lo que ha causado tu hija, por mi. _Querida Eva. _

Termine cerrando mis ojos por completo y caer en completo peso muerto, tras murmurar unas palabras.

"Esto habría sido suficiente. Tu habrías sido suficiente"

Se acabo, era mi fin. Pero sin duda dos cosas merecían la pena de ese momento. La primera, la hija de Eva, la dulce, pequeña y delicada BlancaNieves había sucumbido finalmente al uso de la magia negra, y por lo tanto, sería su destrucción absoluta. Y segunda, mi niña, mi pequeña Regina. Me había perdonado, y había conseguido formar parte de su vida sin romper el alma oscura que había conseguido. Solo por eso, mi muerte ha valido la pena. Solo por eso, espero que Regina continúe lo que yo empecé.


End file.
